


Sugar Daddy

by CoffeeArtist



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Artists, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Forehead Kisses, Idols, Kissing, Love, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Online Dating, Online Relationship, Online Romance, Romance, Slow Romance, Surprise Kissing, Teasing, True Love, Wattpad Romance's Romance Friday
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29997825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeArtist/pseuds/CoffeeArtist
Summary: "Let's see... what are we gonna have? A little summer romance, huh?""Well...""Well?""Well, if a summer romance means getting really attached to each other and not letting go no matter what, then I guess we can have a little summer romance."~~~~~All Chan wanted was to have a girl he could have meaningful conversations with, and could spoil much. What he didn't want was to end up being a sugar daddy.And children, that's why you shouldn't work on Jisung's advices.Meanwhile, all Aisha wanted was to have some fun. What she didn't want was to end up falling for a guy she'd only ever talked to virtually.And children, that's why you shouldn't experiment with sketchy apps.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Original Female Character(s)





	Sugar Daddy

**(a/n: Hey! This is gonna be a little cringey initially, but I swear to god, it gets better! This was originally posted on Wattpad under my username may_bornmia. Please feel free to check more of my works on Wattpad! HAPPY READING!)**

"Goodbye, babygirls!" he gently waved at the device in front of him, before turning off the live camera and sighing.

He was really tired today, but he had a lot of work on his plate for the night. He had to meet his own set-up deadline to finish the production of that one song he had been working on for so long. He had to make it perfect.

For Chan, perfection is everything.

\---

For Aisha, perfection is everything.

And it showed in her paintings. The way she made those confident brush strokes on the once-bland page, and the way her latest piece seemed dreamy enough to convince anyone into giving her the credit.

However, she wasn't so popular. Barely anyone knew her name or her work, all because she wasn't blessed with the luck of fame. She had tried selling her work online, or even applying for exhibition, but to no avail.

Disheartened, she left the paintbrush and sighed.

This was so unlike her; her bubbly and cheerful personality seemed to draw everyone in close. Her extroverted behavior was loved by all. But her doubts about her work dissipated all frays of her confidence.

She wasn't satisfied.

\---

He wasn't satisfied.

Chan replayed the song over and over, and something was left missing. He added another beat to the mix, yet again, there was something lacking in the entire track.

He rubbed his eyes, looking at the wall clock on the adjacent wall: 03: 27 AM.

He would've loved a cup of tea, but he was too engrossed in his work to move to the kitchen.

Chan wished someone would dote on him. At this time in the night, he was used to getting sentimental and delusional, therefore making good music. And music wasn't the only thought striking him at that time.

He wanted a girl he could love, and one who would reciprocate those feelings for him. A girl he could call his "babygirl" and not be feared of being bombarded with 'daddy' tweets from millions of others. A special name for a special person, even though his fans were still going to be called that. He couldn't explain the difference, but he knew what he felt.

He needed a girl to spoil, and that girl to care for him, and stay by his side, no matter what.

That's when the door to his studio opened, revealing Jisung holding a cup of warm tea.

"Hey!" he cheerfully spoke, lending Chan the cup and drawing a chair towards him. The leader greeted him with a smile, and a little, "Thanks, I needed this."

"Of course! I know who needs what and when. I'm just too caring, you know?" Jisung jokingly bragged, earning a peal of laughter from Chan.

"Are you done yet? It's too late, you should get some sleep," Jisung spoke, and for a moment, Chan wanted that to be said from a girl's mouth. Someone other than the members that he cared about.

And he wasn't going to marry Jisung for caring for him anyway.

So, yes, he needed a special someone.


End file.
